


i will punish your friend for your failure

by terrifier



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifier/pseuds/terrifier
Summary: Prompt- "I will punish your friend (sister) for your failure (to comply)"
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	i will punish your friend for your failure

**Author's Note:**

> Bad things happen bingo
> 
> Prompt- I will punish your friend for your failure
> 
> Fandom- The Umbrella Academy

Things had gone from bad to worse. First of all, the house had been shot up. Klaus had been ready to simply duck into another room and hide until it all died down and the others dealt with it, but at the last second, he'd spotted Vanya. Instincts forced him to grab her and drag her with him and protect her. After all, she hadn't learned how to fight and a lack of powers made her vulnerable. Plus, the masked goons had guns. She wasn't bulletproof.

So, they'd hidden upstairs in Klaus' room, the nearest room to where they'd been when the house had been shot up.

And Klaus had thought they were in the clear when, after a few minutes, the sounds of fighting and shooting had faded. But then, one of the goons had burst into Klaus' room.

Vanya had been almost immediately knocked unconscious when the man had acted with quick reflexes and hit her up the side of the head. Klaus had acted on his own reflexes and grabbed the nearest item, a metal tea pot, and hit the man over the head. Unfortunately, the man's mask was metal and the blow didn't do much other than anger him.

After that, Klaus must've been knocked out because, in the present, he woke up tied to a chair.

It took him a moment to name his location, but when his head finally cleared, dragging itself out of the depths of unconsciousness, he finally realised he was in some kind of motel. Judging by the dull interior design, anyway.

He looked to his left, and came face to face with his terrified looking sister, Vanya. Her mouth, and, as he soon realised, his mouth, was duct taped. Her arms were also duct taped to the chair, as were his.

They'd been kidnapped. 

With his limited movement, he tried to look around the room and hopefully find the assholes who'd kidnapped himself and Vanya, but he didn't manage to spot much other than some more drab furniture and he corner of a bed behind him.

He mumbled a request to be set free behind the tape, trying to draw the attention of his kidnappers, wherever they were, but was met with no answer other than Vanya's shaky breathing.

Until, someone stepped in front of him and Vanya. It was one of the freaks who'd shot up the Academy. He'd only caught sight of her briefly during the attack, but he remembered her stupid mask. Joining the woman, the man who'd ambushed him and Vanya stepped into their line of view. 

"Let us go," Klaus tried to say, but the tape swallowed his words.

The freaks shared a look behind their masks, then the man reached forward and tore the tape off his mouth. Klaus groaned as it pulled away a few hairs from his beard. 

"What was that?" The woman spoke.

"I said, let us go," he repeated.

"Not until we get what we want," the man said.

"Which is?"

"Five."

Klaus barely resisted rolling his eyes. Of course they wanted his little psycho of a brother. What else would they be there for? Klaus thought, as soon as he got out of there, he was going to kill Five himself.

Beside him, Vanya whimpered and looked down.

"So, where is he?" The woman demanded.

"I'm sorry, who's Five?" Klaus asked.

Without a word, the man stepped closer to him and struck him across the face. Klaus hissed, already tasting blood in his mouth from biting his tongue at the impact. Getting struck didn't get any more pleasant the more it happened. He'd been hit a lot in his time.

"Now, let's try this again," the woman said, "Where's Five?"

Klaus hesitated, considering. He could continue the oblivious act, or he could tell them what he knew (which was nothing). Clearly they were already aware that he knew who Five was, though, which left him with only one option.

He straightened up and faced them.

"I don't know," he admitted.

The goons shared a second look, clearly displeased.

* * *

"This is getting old," the man, who Klaus and Vanya had eventually learned was named Hazel, stated to the woman, Cha-Cha.

"They know something," Cha-Cha said surely, "I can tell. They're just playing hard to get."

"So, what do we do? We've been going at it for hours and they still haven't said a word," Hazel sighed as he adjusted his wrist brace.

As he did that, Cha-Cha looked behind them at Klaus and Vanya, still tied to their chairs and facing away from them. The tape had been returned to their mouths to keep them quiet. Vanya wouldn't stop crying in fear and Klaus was going through withdrawal, murmuring things that made sense to none of the others in the room.

They duo had both been suitably tortured for information but none of them were giving it up, even though Cha-Cha was positive they knew something about Five's whereabouts or what he might be doing.

They were just being stubborn, but Cha-Cha could work with that. She had experience with this sort of thing.

From where she and Hazel stood, she watched curiously as Klaus lifted his heavy head to look at Vanya, trying to gain her attention. Vanya seemed to notice, looking up at him with teary eyes. 

Though Cha-Cha wasn't positive, it looked to her like Klaus was asking Vanya if she was okay. He got a shaky head shake in response from his sister, her telling him that she wasn't okay, but Cha-Cha didn't care for the rest of the silent conversation as an idea came to mind.

Grabbing her pistol from the side, she checked it was loaded and then cocked it. 

"Follow my lead," she ordered Hazel following his questioning look.

Striding over to the siblings, she grabbed the back of Vanya's chair and turned her so she was facing Klaus. Then, she let Hazel turn Klaus so he and Vanya were knee to knee, facing each other in confusion.

After stepping back, Cha-Cha aimed her gun at the back of Vanya's head, the woman still oblivious, though she took pleasure in the way Klaus' eyes widened in horror and he began struggling against his binds, shouting behind the duct tape.

Cha-Cha nodded at Hazel and the man tore the tape away from Klaus' mouth.

"Please! You don't need to do this! She doesn't know anything," Klaus claimed desperately.

"Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't just blow her brains out right now?"

Vanya whimpered, coming to the realisation that there was a gun to her head.

"I- because-"

"Because what?" Hazel snapped, grabbing a fistful of Klaus' hair and tilting his head back harshly.

"She hasn't done anything," Klaus pleaded helplessly.

"Is that supposed to make me not kill her?" Cha-Cha questioned.

"Ideally," Klaus murmured.

"If she dies, it's on your hands," Cha-Cha growled and Klaus sobbed.

"I don't know where Five is."

"You're lying," Hazel stated.

"I'm not," Klaus shook his head.

"Then you won't mind if I shoot her, then," Cha-Cha shrugged and pressed the gun further into the back of Vanya's head.

"I don't know where he is, you assholes, let her go!"

Klaus struggled, pulling against the hold Hazel had on his head and pushing against the tape on his wrists and ankles, but it didn't do anything. His restraints were too tight.

"Fine, you aren't going to comply," Cha-Cha grit her teeth and put her finger on the trigger.

"Wait!" Klaus shouted. "Technically, I don't know where he is, but he has been acting strange lately."

"So, you do know something. Strange how?"

"I don't know, he's been talking about some apocalypse and prosthetics, and he's been sitting outside this prosthetics store in a van, and-"

"Shut him up," Cha-Cha ordered Hazel.

"With pleasure," Hazel rolled his eyes and grabbed the duct tape.

Once the tape was on Klaus' mouth, Cha-Cha smirked. She got what she wanted. They now had a lead on Five and were on their way to successfully completing another mission.

So far, it had probably been one of the strangest ones they'd been on, but they wete still going to complete it.

Completing it, though, started with teaching lying junkies a lesson. 

"I don't like liars," she stated casually, "and I _hate_ junkies."

From the look on Klaus' face, she could see the realisation dawning. He was beginning to shake his head desperately.

"This is what happens when a junkie lies to me."

She returned the gun to the back of Vanya's head and placed her finger over the trigger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, she didn't get the chance to kill vanya. I decided that because klaus was mostly sober, his fear prompted him to summon ben and then hazel and cha cha were killed first. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
